This contract is for the production and acquisition of reagents against murine H-2 cell surface antigens. The contractor will be synthesizing peptide sequences corresponding to various regions of the antigen molecule. These peptides will be used in the production of monoclonal antibodies and/or xenoantisera. The reagents produced and characterized will be stored and distributed by one of the current repository contractors, ATCC or Biotech. In addition to the in-house preparation of reagents the contractor will acquire similar materials from other laboratories and test them for specificity and titer. Useful materials acquired from these other laboratories will be placed in the appropriate repository for distribution.